<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love In Coruscant by InactiveAccount_nipan, My Humble Beginnings (InactiveAccount_nipan)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586404">Love In Coruscant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InactiveAccount_nipan/pseuds/InactiveAccount_nipan'>InactiveAccount_nipan</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InactiveAccount_nipan/pseuds/My%20Humble%20Beginnings'>My Humble Beginnings (InactiveAccount_nipan)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cringy Childhood Fanfictions [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Falling In Love, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Minor Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InactiveAccount_nipan/pseuds/InactiveAccount_nipan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InactiveAccount_nipan/pseuds/My%20Humble%20Beginnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the death of Captain Rex and his love for Ahsoka Tano, Kix, medic of the 501st and silent witness to Rex's loss, is determined to not die without making his own love clear. To Jedi Master Aayla Secura. Only one problem... Commander Bly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT 6116 | Kix/Aayla Secura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cringy Childhood Fanfictions [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kix made his way along the halls of the Jedi Temple where he had been temporarily stationed on sentry duty, an easy job that would do well for his wounds to heal, both emotionally and physically.</p><p>His stay had been riddled with both grief and excitement, grief due to the death of his commander, Captain Rex, and excitement in response to the rumors that Jedi Master Aayla Secura occupied the area in which he was recently posted.</p><p>Kix thought over how he would one day approach the topic of his love with the Twi'lek, in a confident way. First of all, he would have to take precautions that Bly, Aayla Secura's clone second in command, was not around, with the caution that he himself may hold feelings for his Jedi General. Secondly, Kix would have to make sure that this information didn't leak to the Killer Clones, A group that took the rules the clones had been trained with, extremely seriously, and would kill him for such an infraction.</p><p>Love was complicated. At least for a clone.</p><p>Kix's thoughts snapped sickeningly as he rounded a corner, stopping dead in his tracks. Bly was standing with Secura in front of a large window, talking to her in a low voice. Secura was smiling as she tapped Bly on the helmet.</p><p>Bly reached up and removed the helmet, a large smile on his face as he ran a gloved hand through his hair.</p><p>Aayla's soft laugh carried to Kix on the still air, a sweet sound to Kix's battle hardened ears.</p><p>Bly was saying something now, and Aayla swatted him in the chest playfully, the clone commander catching her small blue hand in his own.</p><p>They were talking more softly now, and closer.</p><p>Kix felt sick, as if he was prying into a sensitive moment, whether he had dreamed it his or not, but he couldn't force himself to move, or make himself known.</p><p>Aayla had her hands on Bly's face as they closed the distance until their lips touched. Bly held the Jedi gently, hands on her hips, while Aayla had one buried in the black hair, the other wrapped around his neck.</p><p>Now Kix knew he would be in trouble if he was discovered, and attempted to sneak away. But Bly, senses sharpened by battle, noticed the movement, breaking away from Aayla to look in his direction.</p><p>Kix felt his heart slowly crawl up his throat in the several moments he locked eyes with Bly, and panicking, he turned and ran.</p><p>As he neared the corner, Kix looked back, afraid of pursuit, but there was none, and, rounding the corner, he saw Bly and Aayla still standing in place, staring after him but made no attempt to pursue him. That was a good thing, for either could have overtaken him when he was well, and having a wounded leg would make it just that much easier for them.</p><p>Kix finally slowed, although he kept an eye on his rear, and hoped that Bly had not recognized the paint design on his armor. The color was less of an issue, being the coloring of thousands of 501st Legion troopers.</p><p>But Kix knew better. He had seen Bly's face. The commander had not only seen it, but memorized it. Maybe not recognized, but made a note of its distinctive markings.</p><p>Kix sped up to a trot. At the very most, he was in trouble, at the very least, Bly wouldn't find him if he lay low.</p><p>But Kix knew that that was nearly impossible. Bly had spent years in the jungles of Felucia, tracking, hunting and stalking his enemies. He would find him, it was only a matter of time.</p><p>"Shab'la." Kix muttered. "He's such a determined idiot."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Kix felt sick after the night he had seen clone commander Bly and Jedi Master Aayla Secura together, even it had occurred only a week ago, he still felt sick at the thought of it.</p>
      <p>He was about to be shipped back out to join his unit closer to the front, and Kix couldn't be happier, even if the void left by Rex remain within the hearts of General Skywalker and the clones, and the sad, haunted eyes of Ahsoka Tano awaited him. But the sooner he got away from the temple, the sooner he would receive a distraction, and the sooner he could forget about Bly and Aayla.</p>
      <p>Kix was tired of sneaking around, dodging out of Aayla Secura and/or Bly's way whenever they were close by.</p>
      <p>Kix, deep in thought, didn't notice a clone standing in a darkened doorway as he passed, until it was too late. A hand shot out and grabbed him by the throat, jerking him into the shadows of the doorway.</p>
      <p>Kix felt his back smash against the wall and face to face with Commander Bly.</p>
      <p>"C-Commander." Kix attempted a salute in his awkward position, but it was flimsy attempt, and he prayed that Bly didn't notice the shaking of his hands.</p>
      <p>As those dark brown eyes bore into his face, Kix found himself grateful for the safety of his helmet, where Bly couldn't read his expressions or thoughts, but it worked against him also since Bly had on his own helmet.</p>
      <p>"Kix." The tone was flat, all emotion void.</p>
      <p>Kix waited fearfully as Bly looked around them for a moment, but when he attempted to relax, Bly pushed him harder into the wall.</p>
      <p>"I need to tell you something." Bly's emotionless voice hissed. "About something you witnessed."</p>
      <p>Kix felt his heart sink. "I didn't..."</p>
      <p>Bly's arm against his throat pushed harder, restricting Kix's breathing, as the clone commander's second arm against his chest was beginning to hurt too.</p>
      <p>"I know you did." Bly growled. "Don't deny what I, and you yourself, saw." The clone checked around him again, very carefully, before turning back to Kix. "You breath a <em>word</em> of this..." The arms pushed harder, and Kix tried to struggle, pushing his hand against Bly's helmeted face, the clone commander didn't yield or relax his grip.</p>
      <p>"A <em>word.</em>" Aayla's second hissed, "and I will<em>kill </em>you!"</p>
      <p>Bly's arm pulled away, and Kix could finally breath again.</p>
      <p>Bly patted Kix's shoulder. "Nice chat." He said before he was gone, leaving Kix to rub his neck, thankful to be alive.</p>
      <p><em>A word?</em> Kix asked himself fearfully. <em>Not a </em><em>syllable</em>. The medic promised silently as he made his way out of the shadowy doorway and down the halls, making his way to the LAAT/i that would take him back to the front, and hopefully, his death.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Kix sat alone in the cafeteria, usually sociable and humorous, he now sought solitude, brushing off any attempts at friendliness or conversation.</p>
      <p>Kix looked around silently. He could see his companions, brothers, casting him looks. Some were concerned, others confused or curious. Kix ignored them all.</p>
      <p>The ones that were most concerned were his hatch-mates Guts, Miak and Zigzag, but Kix didn't care for their concern. Sure, he appreciated it, but it was wasted on him, who was but a clone. A clone, no identity, no wish for life, no wish or want of camaraderie.</p>
      <p>Kix looked down at his food, which was untouched as was the usual lately, and pushed it away. Like many times before, he was not hungry. Without Rex or Aayla, he had no appeal for life.</p>
      <p>He got up and absently made his way out of the cafeteria toward a briefing.</p>
      <p>Kix sat absently, detached from the present world to reside in his mental, allowing his body to rock with the movements of an LAAT/i gunship.</p>
      <p>They were on their way to Felucia in order to hold and set a line against a large CIS push that would break their small defences if there weren't any reinforcements.</p>
      <p>Kix shook his head and glared at Guts and Zigzag, both of whom had made a point to be next to him, and now to ignore his heated gaze.</p>
      <p>Kix finally looked away, down at his feet, and, still standing, he slowly fell asleep.</p>
      <p>
        <em>*Dream*</em>
      </p>
      <p>Kix ran through a battlefield, screams and shouts ringing through his helmet comm, and he tried hard to ignore them.</p>
      <p>Kix jumped a clone body that had been shot in half, then over a mass of droids and clones, all mutilated and broken, when his foot caught on something and he fell atop another clone.</p>
      <p>Kix felt cold horror creep up his throat from his stomach. It was himself! Kix cried out and threw himself off, the Kix on the ground calling for help as he scrambled away from the horrifying sight, over bodies with one that just so happened to be Bly's, to escape.</p>
      <p>Once a good distance away, Kix got back to his feet and ran, only to find himself on the ground, wounded and presumably dying. He was lying there, resigned to his fate, when a form blocked out the sun. It was hazy, but Kix knew who it was when he heard it's voice speak... Aayla Secura.</p>
      <p>*<em>Dream Ends*</em></p>
      <p>Kix was shaken by the shoulder, causing him to cry out as he struck at his offender. Opening his eyes, he looked at Guts and Zigzag, then behind them to General Skywalker, who was holding his nose.</p>
      <p>Horror crept up Kix's spine as Zigzag and Guts helped the Jedi General up. <em>Did I just hit General Skywalker?</em> He gasped inwardly, attempting to stutter out an apology.</p>
      <p>"You just collapsed, Kix." Zigzag was saying. "It took General Skywalker to grab you before you fell out of the ship!"</p>
      <p>Kix swallowed and staggered backward. "I'm truly sorry, General..." His voice was weak sounding, and he found that he was trembling. "I really didn't mean to strike you, I..."</p>
      <p>"Are you feeling OK, Kix?" Anakin asked, more concerned for the clone than he was about his nose.</p>
      <p>"Yes, sir, perfec..."</p>
      <p>"No, he's not!" Guts snapped. "Sir, Kix has refused to eat or sleep since Rex died!"</p>
      <p>Kix glared at Guts before continuing. "I feel fine, General." He lied. If he was going to meet up with Bly, he didn't want to get shot by the clone for telling his secret.</p>
      <p>Anakin eyed Kix carefully for a moment. "Kix, I would like to see you later." He ordered.</p>
      <p>"But, sir!" Kix began, aiming a frustrated look at Guts.</p>
      <p>"That's an <em>order</em>, Kix!" Anakin responded.</p>
      <p>Kix held his general's eyes for a moment before breaking away. "Sir."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Anakin continued to stare at the clone medic for several moments, contemplating. By all means, Kix should be sent back to base with the LAAT/i, but the clone was the only medic that they had taken besides Black, and he was a shiny. He was also going to need every possible clone to defend Republic grounds.</p>
      <p>Anakin sighed and turned away. Kix hadn't seemed right since Rex had died, as if something had snapped, or a sudden realization dawned. Anakin shook his head. His heart hurt whenever he thought about his captain.</p>
      <p>"Master?" Ahsoka Tano whispered, placing a hand on his arm as he turned toward her.</p>
      <p>"What is it, Snips?" Anakin asked, looking into the sad, blue eyes of the Togrutan. Come to think of it, Ahsoka seemed different since Rex had died too.</p>
      <p>"You asked Rex those same words before he died." Ahsoka whispered, looking toward Kix with worry. "And Rex had responded the exact way as..." They blue eyes looked up at him, fear tinting the usual shine.</p>
      <p>"Ahsoka, Rex's death happened a while ago. How could you remember that?" Anakin asked, although he remembered it too, now that she mentioned it.</p>
      <p>"I will never forget that day." Ahsoka answered, a slight clenching of her jaw betraying her inner feelings. "What if Kix gets hurt?"</p>
      <p>Anakin looked down at her, noticing her bodily stance and fearful eyes. She was sincerely worried. Anakin placed a comforting hand on her shoulders. "It's going to be alright, Snips. OK?"</p>
      <p>Ahsoka looked up at him, trust melting the fear. "OK." She nodded.</p>
      <p>"Here's where we drop you, sir!" Wings, the co-pilot, called.</p>
      <p>"OK, Wings. You guys will come for us later, right?" Anakin asked.</p>
      <p>"Of course, sir." Aero answered.</p>
      <p>Anakin didn't respond, instead he looked down to where Aayla Secura waited with a squad of clones. Movement caused him to turn his attention to a clone standing close to her right side. A little closer than was really necessary. Their arms almost brushed.</p>
      <p>Anakin squinted down at them until he could identify the clone as Bly, whom leaned over to whisper something to Aayla Secura.</p>
      <p>Aayla Secura looked at her second-in-command and responded softly, causing Bly to look up at the ship, then step back and a little away from the Jedi Master. Anakin frowned at this strange occurrence. Something was going on here...</p>
      <p>The LAAT/i landed and Anakin stepped off, Ahsoka and the soldiers following.</p>
      <p>"Master." Anakin acknowledged the Twi'lek, Ahsoka echoing him.</p>
      <p>"Welcome to Felucia, Skywalker." Aayla responded, turning to Ahsoka. "You as well, young one."</p>
      <p>Anakin turned to Bly, whom shifted under his gaze and took another half-step away from Aayla before saluting.</p>
      <p>"Commander." Anakin studied him carefully.</p>
      <p>"General Skywalk...er." Bly responded, looking behind Anakin at something.</p>
      <p>Confused, Anakin looked over his shoulder to see Kix getting down from the gunship. The clone seemed to notice Bly looking at him, Kix froze, the action making him miss his handhold and trip, falling out of the ship.</p>
      <p>Guts was at his brother's side in a moment, within seconds having his brother back on his feet, Kix looking away from everyone as he stepped out of sight behind one of his brothers.</p>
      <p>Anakin turned and looked at Bly. "Do you have a problem with Kix?" A voice asked softly, causing Anakin to start.</p>
      <p>"Ahsoka!" Anakin chastised his Padawan, causing her to look up at him. "What?" She asked as Aayla stepped in. "Bly has absolutely nothing against Kix, Ahsoka."</p>
      <p>Bly looked at Aayla, then glared at the other Jedi. "I made no notion of such a thing as..." The clone commander looked at Aayla, suddenly realizing he had cut her off. "General." He coughed.</p>
      <p>Anakin couldn't believe it. A clone interrupting a Jedi Master. Anakin wasn't sure if he'd every heard of that before, let alone seen it, yet, Rex may have more than likely done the same thing. Due the the respect and comfortable atmosphere he and Anakin shared. It must be the same with Aayla Secura and Bly.</p>
      <p>There was silence for several moments, before Aayla Secura told them to follow her back to the camp.</p>
      <p>Anakin walked a little ways back, watching Kix, who was reluctantly trailing the group by several meters.</p>
      <p>Aayla and Bly seemed to be arguing about something, heads closer together as they walked.</p>
      <p><em>Hmmm</em>. Anakin pondered. <em>Strange.</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Kix trailed behind the group, sadly watching Bly and Aayla walking side by side, talking quietly. But amongst his sadness there was also a bitterness and sense of fear.</p>
      <p><em>Why had I been so slow to tell her?</em> Kix asked himself over and over again, recognizing his fear of Bly. The clone could do anything to him at night... He was in Bly's terrain now.</p>
      <p>Kix allowed more distance to fall between himself and the group before looking up and realizing he was farther away than he thought.</p>
      <p>Kix sighed and was about to close the gap when a hiss-like screech rent the silence in two. Wait. It had been silent. There wasn't a sound.</p>
      <p>Kix stopped in mid-step and swung around to see what was making the noise. His heart nearly stopped when his eyes fell upon a large Acklay, identifiable thanks to the training on Kamino.</p>
      <p>He stood, frozen to the spot, watching as certain death loomed upon him, and he silently prayed that it would be quick, release him from the prolonged emotional and mental sadness that continually tortured him.</p>
      <p>Bly gave an order and his clones disappeared into the foliage, Anakin calling to the 501st clones that also disappeared after Bly's men, but Kix didn't move.</p>
      <p>"Get out of the way you dik'ut!" Bly shouted over the helmet's commlink, but Kix ignored him, just staring at the oncoming Acklay, silently awaiting his death. The Jedi were shouting, but it was unintelligible. But then, one word, spoken by a beloved voice, allowed him to look over his shoulder. "Kix!" Aayla shouted, starting toward him only to be blocked from sight as Bly crossed in front of her, causing Kix to return to his trance and back to his death.</p>
      <p>The Acklay was upon him now, and the screeching of it so loud, that Kix was sure his ear drums would explode.</p>
      <p>A large, crushing pincher was raised, with one strike it would kill Kix, but still the clone stood, welcoming death that had the ability to crush his tormenting thoughts and regrets. His dreams of Aayla could die with him in silence.</p>
      <p>The pincher cut through the air, and Kix closed his eyes when something crashed into him, knocking him out of the way. It was Bly. The clone commander had jumped toward Kix, wrapping his arms around him and pushed off the ground, knocking both clear of the Acklay.</p>
      <p>Kix hit the ground and Bly rolled off of him, into the path of a second pincher. The clone commander looked at it and laced his fingers behind his helmeted head, waiting for the blow that never came.</p>
      <p>Kix saw a flash of blue and green, and watched as the pincher fell in two pieces around the fallen clone.</p>
      <p>Looking up, Kix saw that Aayla was on the back of the creature and stabbing it's back.</p>
      <p>Anakin arrived, hacking through pinchers as Ahsoka jumped and used her twin sabres to sever the head of the creature, landing atop it lightly.</p>
      <p>Kix rolled painfully to his feet as Bly appeared in front of him, growling about what a dik'ut he was.</p>
      <p>"You dik'ut! Don't you know an Acklay when you seen one?" Bly demanded, anger flashing in his eyes, helmet a few meters away, having been knocked clear.</p>
      <p>"I do." Kix responded, just as angry. He made sure he left out 'sir'.</p>
      <p>Bly's jaw set. "You are dishonouring the clone army. You have dishonoured Jango Fett. You..."</p>
      <p>Kix didn't allow Bly to get any further as he lost his temper, striking his superior as hard as he could in the face, following the first hit with a second before Bly could fall backward.</p>
      <p>Bly, lying on his back with a look of shock and surprise on his face, inspected the damage. His nose, lip and tongue were bloodied.</p>
      <p>Kix jumped onto the stunned clone as they began to exchange quick strikes, Bly uselessly cutting and bruising his knuckles on Kix's helmet.</p>
      <p>Clones and Jedi were shouting as they made their way toward them.</p>
      <p>"Kix!" Anakin shouted.</p>
      <p>"What are you doing?" Ahsoka cried, shock evident in her voice.</p>
      <p>"Bly! What's going on! What did you do?" Aayla called, running behind the other two Jedi.</p>
      <p>Black and Guts appeared from the foliage, grabbing Kix and roughly pulling him off of Bly, holding him back while Mask, one of Bly's men, helped his commander up.</p>
      <p>"You should've let me die!" Kix shouted, struggling against the two clones. "And I wished you had." He whispered, tears forming in his eyes, unnoticed under his helmet.</p>
      <p>There was silence, and Ahsoka looked at him with tears in her eyes, Anakin staring silently, and Aayla in shock. Bly's look was one of silence, emotionless.</p>
      <p>Kix wrenched himself free of Guts and Black, picked up his gun from where it had fallen and ran off down the path.</p>
      <p>"Shab it all! Life, death and love!" He shouted at the stunned group over his shoulder, disappearing behind the foliage.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Kix stood in the forest a little away from the camp, reviewing his entire life, because he had heard that people did that before they died.</p>
      <p>The encroaching jungle was claustrophobic, and felt like it was closing in on him every moment that passed. Kix stared at it, blaster in his hands. Earlier in life, he had had a reason, or more, a wish or dream to live for. Now that it was gone, and he needed a way to escape the nightmares and regrets made clear in haunting thoughts of what ifs.</p>
      <p>Kix's hands began to tremble as he slowly, deliberately placed the gun to his helmeted head. He had to do it now, or else he may never have the courage to do it again, doomed to live his nightmares forever.</p>
      <p>Shutting his eyes, Kix to breath easier and stop his hand from trembling. Steeling his nerves, he prepared to pull the trigger when a noise jerked him from his thoughts. Kix listened. There was silence, but in that silence he heard a noise... a clanking sound, robotic voices.</p>
      <p>Kix got up and slowly lowered the gun as he crouched, peering through the branches and trees, just able to make out the gray form of Super Battle Droids, and the lesser brown ones also. He ducked behind the branches of a brightly coloured plant, slowly making his way back to where the Jedi were travelling through the forest, seemingly not to notice Kix's absence.</p>
      <p>Kix forced himself to move slowly and silently, ignoring the impulse to move quickly when a noise from behind caused him to jump to the left in a roll as red plasma scorched the earth where he had crouched only moments before.</p>
      <p>Pivoting in his crouch, the clone shot the droid, leaving a burning hole in it's head, and somewhat settling Kix's roiling emotions for a moment. Kix listened for any sound that may announce that the noise had been heard, and noticed the larger body of droids stop moving and make their way toward the sound. Kix held his breath, crouching in the foliage.</p>
      <p>"Investigate." A robotic voice ordered.</p>
      <p>"Roger, roger." Droids began to move toward the area where Kix crouched in concealment and swore. Hopefully they wouldn't notice the dead...</p>
      <p>"There!" A droid pointed at the dead droid and waved at his companions. "Search the area."</p>
      <p>"Roger, roger." The droids began looking around, and Kix felt his heart sink as a droid looked at him.</p>
      <p>"Shab."</p>
      <p>Ahsoka looked over her shoulder for Kix, and noticed that the clone medic had not rejoined the group as they had expected him to.</p>
      <p>"Master?" Anakin looked at her, eyebrows raised at the fact that she had interrupted him trying to explain Kix's actions to Aayla Secura and Bly. "I don't see Kix." Ahsoka said, pointing at the empty path behind them.</p>
      <p>Anakin frowned, and paused in his walk. "Where has he gone?" He wondered aloud.</p>
      <p>Aayla and Bly stopped, staring down the trail. Anakin turned to the latter. "Bly, are there any creatures that could take someone with absolute silence?" He asked.</p>
      <p>The clone stared at him. "Not for a clone. No matter if he is a dik'ut or not." He responded coolly.</p>
      <p>Ahsoka glared at the clone commander and opened her mouth to speak when a look from Anakin stopped her.</p>
      <p>"Your commander is a little independent, Master." Anakin stated, looking at the Twi'lek Jedi, who glared at Bly.</p>
      <p>"I could say the same for your medic, General." Bly snapped, tone icy. Only a look from Aayla Secura made him shut his mouth before speaking any more.</p>
      <p>Aayla looked back at Anakin. "I allow my clones to speak their mind, even if some if it is too true to be appreciated."</p>
      <p>Bly looked at her, then turned away with a sigh. "I'll go find him..." The clone barely finished when someone shouted and blaster fire was heard form somewhere in the foliage.</p>
      <p>"The bloody idiot!" Bly growled. "He ran himself right into a patrol."</p>
      <p>There was a flash of white, then there was Kix, falling through the brush to land in a heap on the path.</p>
      <p>"Kix?" Ahsoka asked as the clone medic scrambled to his feet and ran toward them.</p>
      <p>"Droids! Lots of them!" He shouted.</p>
      <p>"Let's go, double time!" Bly ordered his men, racing down the trail with the others following in close pursuit.</p>
      <p>Kix began to follow but stumbled. He bit his lip to keep from crying out as he grasped his right leg with his gloved hands. Medic to the core, Kix looked at his leg. A blaster had scored a hit, but from what he could see and feel, it wasn't serious. Painful, but not critical.</p>
      <p>"Kix!" The shout caused the medic to look up and see that Ahsoka had come back for him.</p>
      <p>"I'm fine." Kix responded, heading toward her, limping slightly as he watched over his shoulder for any sign of danger. There was nothing at the moment, but Kix knew that it would come, people would die, possibly even Aayla Secura, and it would be all his fault.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Kix slipped in the bloody mud, regaining his balance before he could fall. Shooting, shouting and screaming overwhelmed his hearing senses as he ran faster over the battlefield. He pressed himself against a tree and fired at the clankers that got to close, watching as the four Jedi cut down droid after droid, Bly closer to the front than any other clone.</p>
      <p>Hearing a moan, Kix turned his attention to one of Bly's men lying nearby. It was Mask, so named for the fact that his expression never seemed to change. Mask moaned again, blood streaming from two blaster wounds, one in his shoulder, and the second in his abdomen.</p>
      <p>Kix knelt down next to the clone and removed the fallen clone's helmet, staring down at Mask's normal expression, the pain only betrayed by the clone's eyes and the blood leaking from a corner of his mouth.</p>
      <p>"Mask, talk to me. Tell me what you're feeling." After a cursory glance, Kix knew he could do nothing for Mask aside from comforting him in his death.</p>
      <p>"Am I going to die, Kix?" Mask asked in a quivering voice.</p>
      <p>Kix looked down at Mask and shook his head. He hated to lie, but Mask deserved more than this. "No, it'll be all fine, Mask..."</p>
      <p>The dying clone shook his head slightly. "Don't lie. Tell me... truthfully, Kix..."</p>
      <p>Kix felt sorry for Mask as he responded slowly. "You're dying Mask." Mask looked up at the medic as Kix gripped his brother's hand. "Stay with...me?" Mask asked haltingly. Kix nodded, ducking another rocket that passed overhead to explode elsewhere.</p>
      <p>"I can't...believe this is... it." Mask spoke deliriously. "Can't... win them... all... I guess..." The dying clone turned his head toward Kix, the fading brown eyes searching his. "Don't waste... anything on me... Kix... keep it for... the ones with...hope..." Mask slowly trailed off and Kix fought his hand free, getting up to search for other wounded, leaving the dead clone behind.</p>
      <p>Kix came upon Black, whose face was smudged and bloody as he cared for a fallen brother.</p>
      <p>"He OK?" Kix asked, crouching next to the shiny.</p>
      <p>Black shook his head, barely glancing at Kix. "He's dying, sir. Been unconscious for a few minutes now."</p>
      <p>Kix looked down at the clone, Jig, lying in the torn up turf. Jig had been one of Rex's oldest companions. "Leave him, Black." He ordered.</p>
      <p>"What?" Black cried, looking up in shock. "But he's still alive! I promised that..."</p>
      <p>"Leave him!" Kix shouted at the shiny. "Once they lose consciousness, they don't <em>ever </em>regain it! Now leave him!" Kix snapped at Black, who hesitantly obeyed, dropping Jig's hand as he moved away reluctantly.</p>
      <p>"Goodbye, Jig." Black said, turning his back on the dying clone as he made his way toward another as Kix watched. It was hard at first, he knew that first hand, and it'll never get any easier.</p>
      <p>Kix shook his head and began to head for a clone that called for help when a movement caught his eye. A droid stood, bazooka on his shoulder as he fired it, ducking back behind some bushes before Kix could even think. He traced it's trail and horror rose in his heart.</p>
      <p>"Black! Black, jump!" Kix shouted. Blacl looked up at him, their eyes locking just as the rocket hit, Kix shielding his eyes against the dirt and rubble tossed up by the explosion. Looking up, Kix could see that Black and his patient were gone.</p>
      <p>Kix stumbled toward a clone, moving from one to the next, all the while his mind screaming that Black's death was his fault, that if he had let him stay with Jig it wouldn't have happened.</p>
      <p>Kix looked up as someone fell nearby him. It was Bly, blood streaming from several wounds.</p>
      <p>"Bly?" Kix asked, rushing over, looking down at the clone commander. How he had made it back to where the medics worked with all those wounds, he couldn't imagine.</p>
      <p>Kix got down next to the clone and removed the helmet, taking a pulse.</p>
      <p>"Still alive." Kix muttered under his breath as he began to check each wound. Most were blaster, and many had caught flesh, but only one was serious. However, blood loss was most likely to cause it to be fatal.</p>
      <p>Kix began to work at stopping the blood flow from taking the life of Bly.</p>
      <p>Bly came to and stared up at him, Kix attempting to avoid eye contact. "You're lucky, sir." He said softly, continuing his work. "I may be able to fix you up until help arrives."</p>
      <p>Bly was silent as he stared up at Kix, brown eyes mirroring the medic's. "A clone brother to the core." He muttered, causing Kix to look at him. "However, I no longer see any reason to live."</p>
      <p>Kix looked at him. "Live for Aayla Secura, sir." He answered softly. "She'll need you." He added, but Bly was silent, having slipped back into unconsciousness.</p>
      <p>As Kix finished working, Bly regained consciousness, although he was somewhat delirious. Kix ignored the commander until his eyes widened.</p>
      <p>"Behind you!" Bly choked, weakly trying to raise an arm to point. "What?" Kix asked. Finally mustering the strength, Bly pointed over Kix's shoulder. "Behind you!"</p>
      <p>Sensing danger, Kix began to turn around when something closed on his shoulder, yanking him back to spin in the air, landing on his back with the object still holding him.</p>
      <p>Kix stared up at a super battle droid, it's claw-like foot holding onto his upper arm. Pain deadened all of Kix's other senses as the droid pulled his arm sharply, just as blue and green lightsabers cut through it.</p>
      <p>Kix was losing consciousness quickly. <em>Dislocated?</em> His mind asked deliriously. <em>No, more broken.</em> Kix thought as a hazy form bent over him and a voice called his name. A voice he recognized instantly... Aayla Secura.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kix opened his eyes slowly, blinking as he attempted to focus. He wasn't on Felucia... No Aayla Secura, no Bly, no...</p><p>Kix turned his head to the right, his heart jumping into his mouth at the sight of Aayla Secura standing next to his bed. "Where? What? When? How?" Kix stammered as the Twi'lek smiled, though the expression of relief and happiness quickly faded.</p><p>"You were wounded in battle, Kix. I tried to get to you before..." Aayla covered her face for a few moments, attempting to compose herself. "He had a grip on your arm... I was too late, Kix. I'm... sorry." The Twi'lek finished, looking down at him sadly.</p><p>Kix tried to wrap his head around it. He had been wounded, which must mean that he was in a medical bay, and the wound involved his arm... Kix jerked his head to look over at his right arm. There was nothing. His arm was gone. The breath rushed from the 501st medic's lungs as he stared at the place his arm had been a short while ago. Thoughts rushed through his mind. <em>What happens now? Reconditioning? Discharge?</em> He looked up at the female Jedi who returned his look with one of regret and sadness.</p><p>"What's going to happen to me?" Kix asked slowly, almost afraid to voice his question.</p><p>"I'm not sure, Kix." Aayla answered. "But I'll make sure it all works out." She promised, turning to l eave until Kix's voice stopped her.</p><p>"I knew it's not really my business." Kix swallowed, embarrassed, but aching to ask his question. The female Jedi Master cocked her head at him, a small smile touching her lips. "You want to know if Bly and I are together." She stated, causing the clone to nod sheepishly.</p><p>Aayla Secura looked away from him for a moment before answering. "Yes, we had been." Her smile faded. "What had first been a love of brotherhood soon became a real love, a love that didn't last." She looked at him silently for a moment. "Bly loves me. Too much. He broke off the relationship when you discovered us, afraid of the consequences I may have to face. Since then, he has treated me as a sister, but not as a lover."</p><p>Relief, quickly shadowed by shame, flowed through Kix as he formed a small smile on his lipf. He wished he was wearing his helmet when he blushed, causing Aayla to smile.</p><p>"Get well quickly, Kix. And we may be able to talk again." She disappeared as the clone medic lay back, the loss of his arm less severe with the revelation that he still had a chance.</p><p>Kix, as a special exception, had his arm replaced with a cybernetic, rejoining the 501st happier and more content than he had been since Rex's death. His love for Aayla Secura had blossomed, and the two saw each other secretly for several months, the thoughts of the Twi'lek Jedi filling Kix's mind wherever he went.</p><p>Kix hoped that he and Aayla could one day settle down together after the war, but a new age was dawning... The horizon was clouded with great sorrow in his future. The air smelled of death, and carried the screams of the dying.</p><p>Kix had nightmares of blood and betrayal, more frequent as that fateful day drew closer. Nightmares of the dead and dying, although he never knew who was killing and who was lying dead at his feet. He could make out the cries of children, and thrumming of lightsabers and whining of blaster fire...but it was all unclear... Yes, a new age was dawning... One of evil, sorrow and death. The dawn of the Empire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Epilogue: Sacrifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bly walked behind Aayla Secura, his men around him as he thought about how he had wished love could have worked between them, but he had been afraid for her, and she now belonged to Kix, a clone that saved his life, miserable as it may be.</p><p>Therefore, Kix was acceptable for the Twi'lek he considered a sister. He had had high hopes that... Bly's thoughts were disturbed when an order, given by a cold, cracking voice, filled his helmet: "Execute Order 66."</p><p>Bly froze in mid-step. "Yes, my Lord." He responded reluctantly, looking at his soldiers. All had their eyes fixed on Aayla's back, and were beginning to crouch slightly, like a nexu about to pounce. He would have to make a decision quickly, for his men wouldn't wait fo... Aayla stopped in her walk and looked up at a passing bird, his soldiers began to lift their guns.</p><p>In that split second, Bly decided. The clone commander jumped forward to shield Aayla Secura from the blaster fire, shouting her name as he did so.</p><p>Aayla spun around in time to see Bly's bullet riddled body fall face down at her feet. She paused for but a moment before springing into action, cutting down the blood-thirsty troopers. The men that had served her faithfully so long, that betrayed her in a moment.</p><p>Bly tried to block out the screaming of his brothers, slowly pushing his helmet off. His breathing was hard, and he had to fight for each breath. He was dying.</p><p>Bly felt a small, soft hand roll him over, and he opened his eyes to see Aayla Secura pulling him into her lap. Bly smiled up at her, noticing the pain in her eyes. Pain conceived of killing those close to her heart, men she had loved and trusted, all atop the sacrifice of her oldest companion.</p><p>"Oh, Bly." She was crying, tears running down her cheeks. "Why, Bly?"</p><p>Bly smiled again. "You've got a handsome guy that needs you. I have fulfilled... the need you have for me."</p><p>Aayla looked around at the strewn bodies of the other clones. "Why? Bly, why did they..."</p><p>Bly shook his head, cutting her off. "Ask Kix. It is a long story... The story of the fall of the Jedi..." Bly coughed, tasting blood. "And the rise of the Sith."</p><p>Aayla's tears fell harder. "I can feel them, Bly. The younglings..." She looked at Bly, who could only see a hazy form, his eyes clouding over.</p><p>For a moment, she feared he was dead, but then his eyes cracked open slightly. "Kiss?" He teased, a smile spreading over his lips, braking Aayla's heart. "Of course." She whispered, leaning down and gently kissing him. It was short, and tearful, tasting of blood and death, but so much was spoken in that kiss... a love that had never bloomed, the death of a friend and the rise of a new era, reverberating in both souls of lost love.</p><p>Aayla looked down at Bly, the latter of whom was breathing with great difficulty. "Name your kid after me, huh?" He smiled, eyes closing as he forced his lungs to draw another breath. Bly forced his eyes back open a crack, using all of his strength to lift his arm and wipe blood from the Twi'lek's lips, streaking it on her cheek as he cupped her face in his hand, rubbing his thumb over it.</p><p>"You're...bleeding..." He whispered, eyes closing. "Love Kix...Aayla..." And, tasting that beloved word once more, Bly perished in the jungle, surrounded by traitorous brothers, but in the arms of his angel.</p><p>Aayla felt tears sting her eyes as she looked down at the broken body of her closest companion. "You are a brave man, Bly." She whispered. "And you'll always have a place in my heart."</p><p>With those last words, Aayla stood and prepared a burial place for the clone commander, burying him under a flowering bush and placing his helmet, upon the fresh mound of dirt. A helmet scared and singed with war, death and loss, for what purpose? She looked down at it for several moments before turning to the others. Traitors or not, they had served and loved her for a long time, given the love of comrades, and therefore, did not deserve to be abandoned in the open... They had no one else to bury them but each other... and they would never be found, lost forever in the wilderness of Felucia.</p><p>Once her task was complete, Aayla looked into the horizon, and, chiefly, Coruscant. She had to find Kix.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>